One Last Breath
by Mikasa
Summary: Lacus runs away one night after a fight with Kira. She gets involved in a car accident and realizes that her life will soon be over. oneshot KL


**One Last Breath**

By: Mikasa

Short Summary: Lacus runs away one night after a fight with Kira. She gets involved in a car accident and realizes that her life will soon be over. (oneshot) KL

Disclaimer: Mikasa does not own Gundam SEED and she never will.

Fic starts:

Normal POV.

Lacus Clyne looked out the window and reached out her hand. Cold pure raindrops fell lightly on it. It was a cold windy night but Lacus was very happy. Tonight would be her first date with the love of her life, Kira.

The pretty pink-haired song stress sat at her drawer and pulled out a pair of moon-shaped hairclips. She clutched it in her hand hard and smiled gently.

_Flashback_

_Lacus was sitting on a bench enjoying a soft breeze. Her hair flew wildly as if it was as free as a bird. A young man looked at the pink-haired girl while holding a carefully wrapped present in his hands. He walked to her and sat beside her on the bench._

_"Hey Lacus, nice day isn't it?" Kira asked and grinned at her._

_"Yes Kira it is a nice day. How are you?" Lacus asked and saw the beautifully wrapped present. _

_"I'm fine Lacus." Kira held out the small present._

_"Here you go Lacus. I got it for you. Figured that it'll keep your hair out of the way. I hope you like it Lacus."_

_"Thank you Kira." Lacus took the small present and placed it beside her. For a long time the two teens did nothing but stare at each other lovingly. Then they both spoke at the same time._

_"I have to tell you something." Lacus and Kira both said and blushed. Lacus giggled softly, "You first I insist." Kira blushed and nodded anyways._

_He snaked an arm around the song stress' waist and leaned forward. The tips of their noses touched lovingly. Both teens closed their eyes and leaned closer. Suddenly their lips touched. It felt so good, like being cradled by a loving mother. Both teens didn't want to pull away from each other but they did after they were completely out of breath. Lacus giggled as she saw Kira's red face._

_"Thanks Kira. That felt….. nice." Kira smile and held Lacus' hands tightly._

_"Umm… Lacus will y-y-you g-g-g-g-o o-out with me?" Kira asked Lacus shakily. The song stress giggled and pecked Kira on the cheek lightly._

_"Is that a yes?" Kira asked beaming with happiness._

_"Yes Kira, of course." Lacus whispered and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck._

_end Flashback_

Lacus pinned the moon-shaped hair clip on. Suddenly her servant bursted into the room.

"Oh… Miss. Clyne you look lovely today. Come quick dear. Your butler is waiting for you." The servant said and lead Lacus outside.

The song stress hurried into the limo and was greeted by her friendly old butler.

"Lacus, you look beautiful. Rainy day isn't it?" the old butler asked.

"Thank you sir, and yes it is a rainy day. May I be driven to Rose Paradise please?" Lacus asked and smiled.

"Of course child…" the butler nodded and drove to Rose Paradise. He stopped he car in a parking lot and opened the door for Lacus.

"Thank you sir."

Lacus stepped out of the limo and curtsied politely to her butler. She quickly scurried in and saw Kira leant against the wall holding a cup of beer.

"Kira." Lacus said and walked to him. But when she finally got away from all the other crowds of people, what Lacus saw shattered her heart in many pieces. Kira was kissing another girl in public. Lacus recognized the girl as Fllay Allster. The song stress held the tears in her eyes. She couldn't be weak… not in front of Fllay. But she couldn't help it, the song stress bolted out the door with a shattered and aching heart.

Kira's POV.

Wait a second, wasn't that LACUS?

I pushed Fllay off me and saw a blurry pink haired figure run out.

"Lacus NO.. it's not what you think." I turned around and started chasing after Lacus but Fllay stopped me.

"What are you doing Fllay?" You just made me break up with Lacus." Quickly I kicked Fllay off and hurried after Lacus.

Fllay's POV.

What does Lacus have that I don't? Well except the fact that she's a 'angel' to everyone. Curse her… Kira is mine and he'll stay mine forever.

I quickly bolted to my car and went looking for Lacus.

That pink haired 'angel' dies today. Then Kira will be mine forever.

I looked up and saw a pink haired figure standing on the road is she wanted to be hit by a car. I took a closer look and smircked. It was Lacus…

Lacus' POV.

I saw a car heading my way. I sighed, this will be the end of my life. I lifted up my chin and prepared to meet my death.

(CRASH! SCREECH! SCREAM! TIRES SCREECHING!)

I felt so weak, my eyes played tricks on me while my breathing became ragged and shaggy. I collapsed on the ground bathed in my own blood…

Fllay's POV.

I pretended to be scared and shocked when the police came. From the corner of my eyes I saw my beloved Kira running to me.

"Fllay did you…" Kira whispered and looked at the blood of Lacus'. In the middle soaked in blood was a broken moon-shaped hairclip. I watched as Kira picked it up, squeezed it and looked at me with icy eyes.

"Fllay… DIE!" Then he slapped me hard.

I watched as Kira got into the emergency truck and it drove away. I collapsed on the ground and tears spilled out of my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. Kira hates me now and it's all because of that little bitch Lacus. I ran into my car and pulled out a shiny, sharp dagger.

"Goodbye Kira…" I plunged the dagger into my heart.

at the hospital

Kira's POV.

The doctors refused to let me in. Then suddenly a elderly doctor walked out.

"Mr. Yamato, you may go in now." The doctor said and sighed.

I bowed politely and walked in. Lacus was lying on a bed. Her hair was messy and bloody. I sat next to her.

"Lacus can you hear me?" I heard no response but I continued anyways.

"Lacus I wanted to tell you that I love you and I'll never leave you."

Leaning forward I kissed her gently to seal the promise. Then I could hear her breath her last ragged breath.

"Me too Kira… goodbye…" Lacus whispered.

"No! Lacus please don't leave me, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed but she ws gone. I mean her body was there but her love, her tenderness, it was all gone. A silent tear rolled out of the corner of my left eye and I sighed,

"Goodbye Lacus, I will love you forever."

END 

(So how was it? Good? Bad? Soso? Please leave a review and make me, happy! It's my first fic anyways.)


End file.
